The use of wireless local area or personal area networks within home and business environments such as, for example, WiFi and Bluetooth is growing at an ever increasing rate. Such networks provide not only connectivity with other devices such as printers, computers, and cell phones, for example, but many times provide access through devices such as, for example, wireless routers and switches, information service providers located outside the premises via broadband network connections such as a digital subscriber line (DSL), a cable broadband service, and local multi-point distribution service (LMDS). Although the percentage of homes and businesses with access to such broadband services is expanding, there are still large numbers of users that have conventional dialup access to information providers but cannot get broadband service, or for which broadband service is cost-prohibitive. Such users may find dialup speed access to information satisfactory, but may also wish to enjoy the flexibility and the added mobility within their living and work spaces that may be available using a wireless local area network.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.